


the time between us

by rissalaroo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Like, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, fuck this shit im out, idk what this even is??, it's a rewrite of the ring scene i guess, pointless fluff oopsies, u kno what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissalaroo/pseuds/rissalaroo
Summary: “I’m in love with you, Yuuri Katsuki.”Yuuri blushes bright red, but responds, very seriously, “And I’m in love with you, Viktor Nikiforov.”





	the time between us

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! it's ya girl mei, back at it with... a... pointless rewrite of the ring scene from episode 10? 
> 
> oh well. it's a thing now. i shoved it to into this world(oops). enjoy!!

Yuuri is twelve when he’s sitting on a bench outside of the skating rink in his hometown of Hasetsu, lacing up his skates. Yuko sits next to him, beginning to pull on hers so that they can practice their routines together. But neither of them is really focused on the skates. They’re more focused on the television straight in front of them, showing the Men’s Grand Prix Finals live. 

The next skater in the order was up-and-coming Russian star Viktor Nikiforov, who was the winner of an uncontested amount of gold medals from the junior division. Yuuri and Yuko stared at the screen as Viktor posed, the music began, and Viktor began his program. It was beautiful, smooth, and flawless. 

Yuuri lets himself be entranced by the music, the dance. The way Viktor moves around the rink like he’s floating, skates hardly touching the ice. Then, just as jarringly as the music started, it fades away. Viktor is left, posing, breathing heavily. The fatigue on his face is visible even through the TV, but he’s smiling anyways. 

That’s when Yuuri realizes that he isn’t breathing. His face is red because that was really, _really _hot, and he is really, _really _gay.____

____He’s so fucked._ _ _ _

____The camera pans around Viktor, and the next time it shows a close-up of him Yuuri turns to Yuko. He takes a deep breath, face bright red, and says, “I’m gonna marry him.”_ _ _ _

____Yuko gasps, and puts her hands over her mouth. For a second Yuuri thinks she’s gonna react badly because, he realizes, _he just came out as gay _. But when she drops her hands down from her mouth, she’s grinning. It’s her I-have-and-idea smile, and it scares Yuuri just a little.___ _ _ _

______“Well, then you’d better work on your routine! When you win gold, maybe you can ask your future husband to kiss your medal!” she laughs, pulling him up and shoving him onto the ice. “Now go practice your routine! Your future hubby depends on it!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri flushes tomato-red all over again, and almost falls as Yuko follows him onto the ice._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri’s walking around downtown Barcelona with Viktor, new rings glinting on their intertwined fingers when Viktor turns to Yuuri and just smiles. They’re on the edge of the sidewalk, under a lamppost when he slows down and stops, pulling Yuuri back to stand next to him. They stand there for a moment, on the side, out of the way of pedestrians._ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor leans down, his nose brushing Yuuri’s. His fringe falls into Yuuri’s yes, making Yuuri blink. The flutter of his eyelashes against Viktor’s cheek make him laugh and pull away before their lips connect._ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor pushes his fringe back with one hand, smiling down at Yuuri with a smitten expression. He looks like all he wants is to spend forever in this moment. And maybe, Yuuri thinks, he’d like to spend forever in this moment too._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri blurts out, “When… When I was younger, around twelve, I told my best friend that I was going to marry you.” He instantly regrets this and turns bright red._ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor smiles. “Oh? Is that so? Continue, I’m interested.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri doesn’t even know why he keeps talking. Maybe, just maybe, it might have something to do with the love-struck smile plastered onto Viktor’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We were watching your senior debut free skate on TV right before practice. I… This was when I didn’t take figure skating as seriously, I guess. But when you were on screen, you were gliding so smoothly, it looked like your skates didn’t even touch the ice. When you jumped, it was like- like you were flying. It was… beautiful. And.. I just turned to Yuko and said ‘I’m going to marry him.’ And- this is the worst part, oh my god, Viktor, don’t laugh- she pulled me onto the ice and said, ‘Practice so you can win a gold medal for- for your future husband to kiss.’”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor’s giggling like a little kid now. Yuuri takes one look and decides he can’t be mad. So he just melts, putting his head in his hands. He’s never told anyone else that story, and Yuko will only reference the event once in a blue moon to embarrass him. He never, ever planned to tell _Viktor _of all people. “Viktor- oh my god- that is like, the most embarrassing story ever- ”___ _ _ _ _ _

________But he’s smiling through his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Viktor takes one of Yuuri’s hands, pulling it away from his face and up to his mouth. He presses a little kiss to the back and says, eyes wandering, “I’ll kiss your gold medal when you win one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yuuri smiles at the confidence and matter-of-fact-ness in the sentence. “I…. I’d like that, Viktor. Please, stay around long enough to help me win gold.” The end of his sentence trails off into a whisper, and he looks down at their hands, still intertwined. Viktor uses his hand to push up Yuuri’s chin, and bumps their noses together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll be here. For as long as you’ll have me, I’ll be here,” he says seriously, looking Yuuri dead in the eyes. Then he leans forward, brushing his bangs out of the way-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And Yuuri’s lips are on his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Viktor absolutely _melts _into the kiss. Yuuri’s lips are soft and taste like chocolate and strawberries and mint, and it’s perfect. He sighs into Yuuri’s mouth, content.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It’s like time stops, and the only peope left on Earth are the two of them. Nothing else matters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Viktor could stay like this forever, pressed against Yuuri, warm and comfortable and _loved. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Slowly, they break apart. Breathing is, after all, and important human need. After a few quiet seconds, though, Viktor speaks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m in love with you, Yuuri Katsuki.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuuri blushes bright red, but responds, very seriously, “And I’m in love with you, Viktor Nikiforov.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Viktor kisses him softly on the nose. “I know. And I’m never leaving, not as long as you love me as much as I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuuri kisses his cheek. “Then never leave, Vitya.” He whispers it once more, as he leans into Viktor’s side. “Never leave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They lock eyes again, and Yuuri says, “Will you marry me, Viktor?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Viktor kisses him once more, soft and slow and sweet. “Yes. Yes, I will.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> wow, thanks for making it all the way to the end. this fix has been sitting, finished and... somewhat beta'd(thanks, dani)? in my docs for the longest time. hope that fluff didn't rot your teeth too much! 
> 
> -mei


End file.
